jamesbondfandomcom-20200222-history
Miss Moneypenny (Samantha Bond)
| occupation = Secretary to M | affiliation = British Secret Service | status = Active/''unknown'' | role = Ally | portrayed = Samantha Bond | first_appearance = GoldenEye (film) | last_appearance = Die Another Day (film) }} Miss Moneypenny is a fictional character in the James Bond novels and films. She is secretary to M, who is Bond's boss and head of the British Secret Service. She is portrayed by British actress Samantha Bond during Pierce Brosnan's era. Film biography Shared Background According to the film You Only Live Twice, Moneypenny holds the rank of Second Officer in the Women's Royal Naval Service. ''GoldenEye'' Moneypenny is first heard when she briefs Bond on the profile of Xenia Onatopp and the yacht Manticore. She makes her first appearance in GoldenEye when James, who had returned from his evaluation and attempt to stop the EMP-hardened helicopter, comes into M's office, only to see the secretary, wearing a dress and Moneypenny jokes about it and soon explained that she went to a theater with a gentleman and as they walk down to the meeting room, James reminds Moneypenny that they should have had one but she replies that he never had her. She soon has 007 moved into the briefing room before M came in. ''Tomorrow Never Dies'' Later she calls Bond, who is 'studying' Danish with a professor named Inga Bergstrom and tells him to get back as M needs him and soon insults Bond, calling him a 'cunning linguist' before hanging up and turns to see M is behind her and says 'Don't ask.' Which M replies 'Don't tell.' Upon hearing that Bond should talk to Elliot Carver's wife and old friend of Bond, Paris, Moneypenny wants to know how much pumping is needed. After Bond blew up the stealth boat that destroyed a British ship, HMS Devonshire, and had the Chinese accused, M tells Moneypenny to write in the report that "Carver went sailing and was found missing, presumed dead. Authorities believe he committed suicide". ''The World is Not Enough'' Bond returns from his mission in Spain and Moneypenny asks him if he brought her any souvenirs. He passes her the untouched cigar and she accepts, but immediately into the waste paper basket. Later in Scotland, Moneypenny chides the MI6 doctor, Molly Warmflash, for accepting Bond's sexual advances in return for a clean bill of health. ''Die Another Day'' Moneypenny has a smaller screen presence here. Towards the end of the movie, she experiments with Q's virtual technology device and pretends she's making out with Bond. This is a stark shift from the previous films in which she had no romantic interest in Bond. Behind the scenes In 1995 Samantha Bond took over the role of Miss Moneypenny for the film GoldenEye. In keeping with the post-Cold War tone of GoldenEye, Bond's Moneypenny is portrayed as more feisty than previous incarnations of the character and just as capable of keeping pace with Bond's witticisms. After Pierce Brosnan disclosed that he would not be returning to the role of James Bond in 2004, Samantha Bond also stated she would not be returning, feeling that her Moneypenny was closely linked to Brosnan's Bond. On October 14, 2005 at an official press conference, Bond producer Michael G. Wilson announced Miss Moneypenny and Q, two staples in virtually every Bond film, were not in the current draft of the script of the latest iteration of the Bond franchise, Casino Royale. Miss Moneypenny does not appear in the film, nor does she appear in Quantum of Solace. Gallery Moneypenny - Samantha Bond (Temporary) - Profile.png Facebook-Siri-Rival-Facebook-Messenger-Moneypenny-iOS-Android-Messenger-update-Apple-Pay-590970.jpg 2C0C8F0200000578-3244537-image-a-133_1442924711483.jpg moneypennysamantabond.png Trivia *In a commercial for London's 2012 Olympic bid, Samantha Bond once again suited up as Miss Moneypenny. She appeared alongside Roger Moore, who played 007 between 1973-1985. See also *Miss Moneypenny (Literary) *Miss Moneypenny (Lois Maxwell) *Miss Moneypenny (Caroline Bliss) *Eve Moneypenny (Naomie Harris) *List of James Bond allies fr:Miss Moneypenny (Samantha Bond) Category:James Bond characters Category:Film characters Category:GoldenEye characters Category:Tomorrow Never Dies characters Category:The World Is Not Enough characters Category:Die Another Day characters Category:Female Characters Category:SIS Personnel Category:Allies Category:British Category:GoldenEye (novelisation) characters Category:Novelized characters Category:Recurring characters